The present invention is directed to a multi-layer shingle preferably one constructed of asphaltic roofing material, and most particularly one having an asphaltic material provided over a base mat, which then has granules applied to surfaces thereof.
The art of shingle manufacture is highly developed, and improvements in shingle manufacturing have been subtle, often being devoted to the simulation of wood or other natural appearing shingles, having natural appearing textures.
In the course of shingle development, some approaches have been toward applying granules of various color and shading configurations.
The present invention is directed toward providing a multi-layer shingle, of at least two layers, having areas of different shading, at different depths or planes, whereby the visual contrast, upon viewing a shingle from the front, is of sharp, precise delineation between the zones caused by edges of the anterior shingle layer of one shading overlying portions of a posterior shingle layer of a different shading.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a multi-layer shingle having sharp, precise delineation between zones of different shadings.
It is another object of this invention to accomplish the above object, by the use of anterior and posterior shingle layers having granules of different shadings in different planes.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following brief descriptions of the drawing figures, detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims.